Order Up!
by edluver333
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fiction on fanfic. I have written others. It is SasuNaru, boyXboy YAOI! Yay! I suck at summaries... Okay, Naruto can't seem to keep a job, but what happens when he gets accepted into the most popular restauraunt in town?


_Sasuke X Naruto_

_**Yaoi**_

****

**"Order Up!"**

"**Get out you ingrate! You're fired!" Naruto Uzumaki walked out of what seemed to be the 4th job he'd gone through that month. A new record if you ask me. "Who does that guy think he is anyway? The stupid jerk... acting like he can boss me around..." He walked solemnly down the icy winter streets, looking for yet _another _job. But hey, a guy's gotta pay rent right? Right? Oh, who was Naruto kidding? He might as well just give up and move into a cardboard box by the street. **

**But-wait, what is that? "Needed: Assistant chef for _Cliché." _Naruto read aloud the sign outside the fancy restaurant. "Just my luck!" If Naruto was good at anything, it was cooking. He walked into the restaurant happily and went to the booth at the back of the place. He waited patiently until one of the chef's weren't busy and pulled him aside. "Do you need something?" An impatiently cold voice asked. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering about this job opening." The boy sighed heavily and pointed to a place behind the counter. "You'll have to talk to our manager about that. She's in that back room." And with that he went back to work. **

**Naruto walked into the back room the boy had pointed out and knocked on the door. "Um, hello?" He knocked again but there was no answer so he just slid the door open slightly and walked in. "Hello?" The blonde noticed a large lump at the desk before him and it was a young woman with long blonde hair. And she was _asleep _on the job. _Nani?! What the heck is this?! _He walked over to the woman cautiously and gently nudged her shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" The woman sat up instantly at the sudden movement and blinked. **

"**Who the heck are you?" She asked confused somewhat. "Um, my Name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was wondering about the job opening here." She sat up straight and Naruto could see her features more distinctly. She had drool on her chin, but she had beautiful amber eyes. "Can you cook?" She asked bluntly. "Yeah." Was Naruto's only response. "Good. You're hired." Naruto blinked. "Really? That's all? But-" "You're hired kid. Now go get an apron and ask another chef for some help. They'll tell you how things work around here." Naruto nodded and left the office puzzled. "What a hag." He searched around for the boy he had met earlier with the attitude. Might as well ask him. "Who're you looking for?" He heard a familiarly cold voice ask from behind him. The blonde turned around startled, but immediately regained his composure. "You, baka." The chef growled. "What do you need?" "Well, that hag you call a boss hired me and told me to ask you for help. So, what now?" "Well first of all, what's your name dobe?" "Don't call me a dobe! Teme!" "Then tell me your name idiot. And by the way, don't ever call me a teme. The name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto growled and crossed his arms. "Hmph. Uzumaki Naruto. Now, where do I get an apron?" Sasuke pointed to a shelf labeled _'Aprons'_ and scoffed. "Maybe there." Naruto ignored Uchiha's smirk and yanked an apron from the shelf. "You can start with the dishes today and work your way up to cooking. It's what I had to do. It's what all the new chefs had to do." Naruto scowled as Sasuke through a damp cloth at him. "Get to work idiot." Naruto dragged himself over to the sink and began miserably washing the dishes. "Just my luck." He pouted. **

"**So who's the new guy Sasuke?" A cheery voice chirped happily. "Oh just some idiot. He'll be out of here in one days tops." Sasuke snorted. "Maybe not. He looks promising enough to me." The pink haired girl confided. "Why do you care Sakura? Did you even see the idiot?" "I don't know Sasuke, he looks pretty cute to me!" She giggled and winked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Why did I tell Sakura I was gay again? _**

**Naruto was walking home slowly in the cold winter evening. He sighed deeply. "Three weeks..." The blonde approached his apartment complex and thought, _so I've been working there for three weeks now... _He and Sasuke had grown to at least tolerate each other and Naruto could now cook if he so desired. But... Sasuke was beginning to act strange just recently. About three days ago Sasuke had offered to walk him home. And just yesterday he was being somewhat nice to Naruto. Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment quickly, feeling the cold get to him. He threw his coat and gloves on the floor and plopped down on his bed. _Just forget it and sleep... _He thought to himself and soon dozed off. **

**The door opened to _Cliché _quietly. Naruto was early, for once. He looked around sleepily and didn't see anyone. He hung his coat on the coat rack and went to the office to find the boss asleep inside, of course. The boy sighed and went to his workstation. "Same old same old..." **

**Then he heard the door open again and Sasuke walked in, but didn't seem to notice Naruto. Naruto had never really had a chance to pay close attention to Sasuke's physical features, but now that he was here alone with the boy... Sasuke hung his coat up and Naruto could see his well-built muscles through his shirt. **

**The Uchiha had beautiful black hair and seemingly endless onyx eyes. Onyx eyes that suddenly met Naruto's gaze. He immediately looked away and Naruto noticed... the Uchiha was... blushing. Why? Then, Sasuke walked over to Naruto. "Do you have a staring problem dobe?" He asked in a spine-chilling way. Naruto just blushed and looked away. "Stupid teme..." "What was that dobe?" He asked more seductively this time. Naruto shivered and turned to face the beautiful Uchiha. "Sasuke..." _wha? Why-why do I feel this way? _Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, leaving only a small gap between them. Then, the door opened again and the two jumped away from each other quickly as they saw Sakura walk in, followed by several other employees. Sasuke only sighed lightly, seemingly disappointed, and walked away from Naruto. _What was that all about...? _**

**Later on in the day, Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke, noticing that Sasuke kept glancing at him. The fact that the two's workstations were right next to each other didn't help. Sasuke finally settled on staring straight at Naruto while attempting to cook a steak, failing miserably. In fact- "Ow!" Sasuke dropped the pan he was using to season the steak and yelled in pain. "D pan! Gaah!" Naruto tried to suppress a laugh, but failed. _Sasuke burnt himself cause he was staring at me! _Sasuke stuck his hand in some cold water and glared at Naruto. "What're you laughing at dobe?" He asked rather harshly. Naruto stopped laughing immediately. "N-nothing teme." Naruto was rather scared/surprised at how cold Sasuke's glare could be. Sasuke's glare softened though and he went back to his workstation. Sakura just giggled.**

**--FF—**

**The day ended soon after that and once again, Sasuke offered to walk Naruto home. This time, Naruto actually agreed. _There's just something about this guy that makes me feel... different... comfortable... _It was colder than usual so the two walked close together, in an attempt to keep each other warm. They soon approached Naruto's apartment and by then it was around 12:00am.**

**"Well, um, thanks... I guess." "Yeah. Well, bye, Naruto." Sasuke began to head down the porch steps when Naruto grabbed his arm. "Wait... Sasuke..." Sasuke turned around to face his beautiful blue eyes and sighed. "What is it dobe?" "Um, well, you know... It's getting late and it's pretty cold outside so... do ya, you know, do you wanna stay at my house for the night?" Naruto stuttered sheepishly. Sasuke smiled warmly and nodded. Naruto returned a sheepish grin and unlocked the door, allowing Sasuke in first.**

**When they were both in, Naruto locked the door as he heard Sasuke comment, "This place is a mess." The two boys plopped themselves comfortably on the couch and just sat for a minute, then- "Naruto, I have a, um, favor to ask you." The blonde looked puzzled. "Yeah? What is it?" "Well, um, just... a kiss. Just one kiss." Naruto blushed and his eyes widened a little and his heart raced. "What do I get in return?" Naruto asked jokingly. "Hm, I don't know... A blow job?" Sasuke joked back. Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Sounds good to me." Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "Wh-what?" "You heard me. I said, sounds good."**

**Sasuke blushed slightly and erased the gap between their faces by letting their lips touch gently. Soon the raven-haired boy was licking the others bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto hesitantly allowed and Sasuke roamed his mouth, the two tongues fighting for dominance. But the battle ended short when they had to separate for breath.**

**"Now for that blow job." Naruto reminded seductively. "But-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips meeting his again. "No buts." He said after releasing. The blonde stood and walked into his room and Sasuke followed blindly in the dark. "Fine." Sasuke said, pinning Naruto to the wall by the shoulders. The raven placed another passionate kiss on the blonde pulled off his shirt in the process.**

**He worked his way down the well-toned chest but stopped when he reached the waistline. "Hurry up teme. Stop torturing me." Naruto begged. Sasuke obliged and unzipped the jeans Naruto was wearing and pulled them down vigorously. Sasuke chuckled as he noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants tighten. _So impatient _Finally, he pulled down the boxers, what was remaining of Naruto's clothes, and grasped his large erection. This sent shivers down Naruto's spine.**

**Sasuke yanked gently, and then formed a gentle rhythm of pumping. Naruto was moaning slightly in ecstasy. Then, Sasuke took the blonde's length into his mouth, ever so slightly, and licked. "Mmn Sasu-chan, c'mon..." Sasuke smirked and took it all into his mouth and licked and massaged roughly. "Mmmnnm. Sasu... Aaah!" The raven then sucked hard and pumped at the same time. Naruto pushed Sasuke's head rhythmically with his hand and moaned in great satisfaction. After a few more pumps- "Sasu-chan Aaah! I think I'm Cumming!" Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto's length out of his mouth and covered the small slit. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in annoyance and frustration. Sasuke just chuckled. He loved to torture Naru-chan. "Say my name Naru-chan." "Sasuke..." "Louder." Sasuke said in dissatisfaction. "Sasuke! OMG! Sasuke! Sasu-chan!" Sasuke smirked and replaced his finger with his mouth over the boy's erection. One more hard suck and the blonde came.**

**Sasuke swallowed every bit greedily and went back up to place a kiss on Naruto. "Naru-chan you taste so good." He said in between heated kisses. The two finally stopped, too tired for any more, and Sasuke followed Naruto to bed. They snuggled and happily drifted off to sleep.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**"Mmmmmaaaaaahhh! Sasuke! Aaah! There! Yeah, right there... Aaah..." Beads of sweat dripped from the blonds exhausted body. "Faster! Oh gosh! Faster!" The raven's soft hands drifted over Naruto's body, exploring. And he kissed his blonde's back sweetly to enhance the growing pleasure. "Anything for you Naru-chan." Naruto moaned. "Sasuke!"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Naruto awoke to beautiful onyx eyes staring at him along with a warm smile. "You're finally awake. I was wondering when you were gonna stop calling my name." Sasuke chuckled. "But it is pretty cute Naru-chan." _Crud. I was moaning his name in my sleep! He probably thinks I'm a total perverted idiot! Wait, but, he said it was _cute "Cute?" Sasuke smiled. "Yeah. You're _cute _Naru-chan." Sasuke leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. Then, his hand moved down Naruto's back, and down to his a.**

**"Want to make those dreams a reality?" Sasuke asked seductively. Naruto gasped. "Sasuke! It's too early for this. Besides, we have work today." "Oh really? 11:30 a.m. on a Saturday is too early for this? We don't even have work on Saturday dobe." Naruto glanced at his bedside clock.**

**He was right. It was 11:30 a.m. on Saturday. Naruto sighed in defeat and Sasuke began a trail of heated kisses around the blonde's neck and collarbone. The blonde pulled off the raven's shirt and stared satisfied at his muscular chest. His lips met one of Sasuke's nipples and he nibbled and kissed lightly. Sasuke seemed to enjoy this. At noticing this, Naruto gently blew at it, which actually made Sasuke _giggle. Bingo _Naruto thought.**

**He did the same to the other nipple, which earned another small laugh from the raven. Naruto worked his way down the pale chest and tugged lightly at the boy's pants when reaching the waistline. He finally succeeded in his task and took a good look at Sasuke's erection. Sasuke smirked. Naruto took his time and got comfortable between the others legs, but instead of being direct, his hands began to rub and massage each of the other boys' inner thighs.**

**This surprised the raven and sent chills throughout his body. This time, Naruto smirked, as his hands worked there way up slowly, finally reaching what they desired. Sasuke gasped at the sudden tug on his erection, but wrapped his legs around the boy's shoulders. Naruto, not able to hold in his desire any longer, immediately took the all of the raven into his mouth and sucked. "Mmmn Naru-chan..." Sasuke moaned as the blonde's sucks and tugs got faster and more pleasurable. "Naruto I'm... Aaah... Cum- mmaaahh!"**

**Sasuke soon came into the boy's mouth and Naruto greedily lapped it all up. _Naruto feels so good... He's so good at this... I wonder... _Sasuke shifted his weight and pinned the other boy to the bed so he was on top. He planted a heated and passionate kiss on the blonde's lips that seemed to last at least five minutes before they had to separate for a breath. Sasuke gazed deeply into the cerulean eyes that stared back at him mesmerizingly. "Naru-chan, do you want to go all the way?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto looked away seemingly ashamed. "Because I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Sasuke added, pulling the blonde's chin, so they were once again face-to-face. "Thank you, Sasu-chan." Sasuke smiled warmly and lay next to Naruto. "I won't ever force you to do something that you don't want to Naruto. Never." "Thanks."**

**Naruto rested his head on the raven's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. The two just lay there for a minute, listening to each other breath. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. "Naruto... I love you." Naruto looked at the boy, unsure of how to respond. The raven continued. "You make me feel... special. Like I don't have to hide my emotions when I'm around you. I feel as though you understand me and... you actually _care _about me. I understand if... if you don't feel the same way but... just please don't leave me."**

**Naruto was shocked. The Uchiha had feelings for him. Real, genuine, true feelings for him. Sasuke _loved _Naruto. Naruto thought back to all the years alone. Now was his chance to be with someone. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He could love Sasuke knowing that the boy returned his feelings. Naruto placed a chaste kiss on him. "I love you too... Sasuke. And... I won't leave you. Ever." Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through the golden locks that once again lay on his chest.**

**After a moment of thought, Naruto's expression became worried. "But, Sasuke, what will we tell everyone?" "The truth. When we're ready." Naruto nodded then smiled his infamous fox grin. "But in the meantime, lets get something to eat!" "How 'bout some ramen Naru-chan?" The blonde jumped up in excitement. "Ramen!"**

**The couple sat down at two stools to the right and ordered some ramen. "Naruto! Our best customer! Where have you been?" "Oh, you know. Places." The ramen man (sorry, 4got his name...) chuckled as he handed the two their ramen.**

**"Itidakimasu!" The blonde yelled before breaking his chopsticks and digging in. "You haven't changed at all Naruto." The ramen dude turned to look at Sasuke and gave a curious glance to Naruto. Naruto swallowed the last bit of ramen and looked at Sasuke. "Um, this is... This is Sasuke. He's my...-" "Friend." Sasuke finished for him. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, he's my friend and we met at _Cliché_. He's a chef." Naruto said rather proudly. "You're a chef _there_? That's amazing! You must be one good chef."**

**Sasuke sighed and ate the rest of his ramen. "Actually, we're dating." Naruto confessed. Sasuke looked at him, surprised, as did the ramen guy. But then he smiled. "Ah, young love. I don't mind, and I won't tell if you don't want me to." Naruto sighed heavily. "Thanks, but that's okay. We really don't mind you telling. Honest." "Are you sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked, still surprised. "Yeah. I'm in love with you. Is that really a crime?" Sasuke smiled. "It's no more sinful than me loving you. C'mon let's go. It's getting late."**

**The raven paid the bill and grabbed the other boy's arm and tugged him out of the ramen shop. "It's not that late Sasuke! Where are we going any way?" "You'll see Naru-chan." Sasuke finally stopped when they reached small cliff overlooking a lake, and the sun was about to set. Sasuke sat at the edge of the cliff and let his feet hang off. "How'd you find this place?" Naruto asked, sitting next to him.**

**"When I was young, my brother would take me up here every night after I got back from school. We would talk sometimes, but usually we just stared at the sunset and enjoyed each other's company." Naruto didn't bother asking where his brother was now, at hearing his tone somewhat sad. Naruto didn't gaze at the sunset, but Sasuke instead. The raven turned to meet his gaze and stared intently into the cerulean eyes. "Naruto..." The blonde leaned in slowly, closing the small space between the two with his lips. Sasuke kissed back and it was a gentle, sweet, yet passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and stars were beginning to appear in a dark blue sky.**

**Sasuke lay on his back, and Naruto followed, lying next to him. Naruto let his thoughts wonder as he stared at the tranquilizing star-filled sky. Then it occurred to him. _Why...? Why does... would... Sasuke love me? What's so special about me? I mean- _Naruto's thoughts were cut short by a soft voice. "Naruto, I really do love you." _What? _"It's just..." Sasuke looked back over the blonde next to him, his expression somewhat sad. "You didn't seem so sure... When I told you I loved you. You looked... surprised. So, if you don't really love me..." His voice trailed off unsteadily. _So... That's it. _**

**The raven sat up steadily, gaze not leaving his companions. "I... I was always alone..." He confided. "My brother... My brother killed my parents and... then he killed himself. When I was only seven... I was alone and I couldn't stand it... being alone..." The blonde was sitting up now, facing the other boy. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Naruto." "Sasuke..." His eyes looked red as if he would break down in tears any second. The raven tilted his head downward so his long dark bangs hid his solemn expression.**

**"I do." Sasuke looked up, startled. "What?" Naruto smiled warmly, looking his companion straight in the eyes. "I do." Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. Naruto giggled at the sheer innocent look on the confused raven. "Love you. You said you didn't know if I really loved you. I do. Endlessly." The raven's startled expression turned soft as he leaned his head onto the blonde's shoulder. Naruto wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, pulling him to lye down again. Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's neck. "Thank you, Naru-chan."**


End file.
